Sonic Chaos 4: New Teams Arise
by Deliverer
Summary: Having made contact with old allies, The Council of Four has returned home. However, the Freedom Fighters in both areas aren't too thrilled to be left out. Robots are attacking for seemingly no reason, and they're determined to get to the bottom of it.
1. Let's Liven Things Up A Little

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

(A/N: Preceded by: The Royal Archives Installment 1-A Return To Origins.

Since I'm almost done this one on the computer, I'll get started putting it up. Besides, my reviewers have waited long enough. Be warned, the first few chapters are short, focus on new teams, and may not be my best work. I'll put up two today, just to give you an idea of what to expect for the first few. It gets better later, though. There won't by much mention of the Sonic Heroes in this one, since its focused on Knothole and Mobotropolis. The points made in this one will be crucial to future stories however. I hope you enjoy.)

_**Let's Liven Things Up A Little**_

The sliding doors to the main room opened. Eggman turned curiously, then relaxed on seeing who it was. "Ah Sleet, finally daring to show your face again." Sleet forced a grin, eyes nervous. "What is it now?" Robotnick asked.

The wolf cleared his throat then answered, "Not to pry, your amazingness, but do we have a new plan yet?"

"Of course we do you bumbling fool!" Eggman snapped. Sleet pulled back fearfully.

"Y-yes sir, of course sir, may I ask what it is your Excellency?" Sleet stammered.

"It's… uh, well… I haven't quite planned it to the last detail, but I'm almost ready," Eggman muttered, feeling slightly caught off guard. A little like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"But…" Sleet began in confusion.

"Well _you_ come up with something!" Eggman ordered.

"Oh gladly sir," Sleet maliciously grinned, after recovering from the abrupt order. It was time to stir things up a bit.

Eggman straightened up. "You have a plan?" he asked, feeling slightly threatened. How was this possible? _He_ always came up with plans, not _Sleet_.

"Not so much a plan as a permanent distraction," Sleet replied, turning to leave. Robotnick felt his fears alleviating. So the wolf was as lost as him, if not more. After all, Sleet didn't have a plan at all. _His_ was in the workings.

"Wait, what do you mean by permanent distraction?" Robotnick questioned, intrigued.

Sleet grinned to himself, then turned innocently, saying, "Ask yourself this doctor, why attack one area alone? You have three prime spots, each one holding another weakness of Sonic's and the others. The hedgehogs can't be in more than one place at a time."

"Go on, explain," Eggman demanded, impatient now.

"Leave everything to me Doctor Robotnick. I'll deploy the swat bots to Knothole. None of the Knothole freedom fighters have fought them as often as the Robotropolis freedom fighters, so they'll be thrown off. As for Robotropolis, I'll order some of your newer bots there. Ones they've never seen. We'll play on inexperience. They'll fight back for as long as they can. If nothing else it will ensure that Sonic's old friends don't get involved _here_ and make things even harder. However, I'm banking on the thought that when the robots keep coming, the freedom fighters from both areas will try to get Sonic. Sonic and company will rush in, but he can't be three places at once. When that time comes, we'll send a mix of your bots to Station Square. The Sonic heroes will be forced to split up, to work in three different areas. Then, well, we can work from that point Doctor, whatever it is," Sleet described.

"Yes, excellent, brilliant! I _knew_ there was a reason I kept you alive Sleet," Eggman said cruelly. Sleet grinned nervously, then backed out, leaving the laughing genius.

The wolf let out a relieved breath, then took out the morphing device, zapping a pin on his cape. Dingo slowly appeared. "It worked mate," Dingo said to the third member as he became himself and looked to Fang, who was leaning against the corridor wall waiting.

"Good," Fang said.

"Luckily," Sleet replied. "I'm getting second thoughts though."

"You redeemed yourself to him quickly," Nack remarked, impressed.

"It's a talent," Sleet replied with a smirk. "One that's saved my life too often for comfort. Come on, let's begin preparations."


	2. Team Heart

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

(A/N: Change in plans, one more will be up today, just so you don't have to wait so long for more exciting things to happen. From the Sonic Underground episode "Country Feud" Sario is her name. At least, that's what the wiki said. If I watch the episode and its different I'll change it.)

_**Team Heart**_

The Council of Four had faded out of existence, back to station Square, as quickly as they had come. Things had been quiet, to say the least. Sally was planning ways to find Robotnick with Nic and Bunnie's help, but Team Acorn hadn't made a move yet. Nic, though, dutifully kept Team Vile updated.

Bartleby strolled down the streets of Mobotropolis, whistling. As far as he was concerned, everything was fine. Sonia and her brothers, and now her mother too at last, had Eggman, as they now called him, in their sights around wherever they were. They never _had_ told. There was nothing to worry about however, so he felt at ease. All at once he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it," the person said, turning to him, then letting her hostility fall.

"Mindy, I'm terribly sorry, but honestly, you should watch where you're going," Bartleby said.

"Bartleby, how nice to see you again. Sonia had some interesting stories, don't you think?" Mindy asked.

"Oh yes, absolutely _enthralling_," Bartleby replied in a bored tone, as they began to walk.

"Oh come on Bartleby. You can't tell me it wasn't exciting," Mindy said.

"Actually, it was simply barbaric," he replied.

"How did I know it wasn't your cup of tea," Mindy said.

"And I suppose you would have been delighted to join them?" Bartleby challenged.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Mindy admitted. "Can you imagine what it would do to my hairdo, not to _mention_ my _clothes_?"

All of a sudden, lasers began to shoot at them! Mindy screamed, dodging, and Bartleby exclaimed, "I say!" The two danced around the bullets, then dove towards an alley. "Mindy, let's go!" Bartleby declared, dragging her up and running. All of a sudden two of the bots landed in front of them!

"They must be those new robots of Eggman's Sonia talked about! What do we do!" Mindy cried in alarm. Suddenly the two bots fired, and the duo was forced to divide, going down two different alley ways!

Mindy ran, screaming, down her alley. All of a sudden another robot alighted in front of her and seized her arm! "Let me go!" she cried. The girl kicked it with her heels, which luckily for her were sharp. Electricity flickered, surprising the robot, and she was able to pull away and back up. However, behind her she heard two more appear, blocking her way. They grabbed her arms, and she glanced back, then ahead once more in fear.

"Mindy!" a voice cried in alarm. A shot hit one of the bots holding her. It blew up.

Mindy looked up at the roof. "Renee!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Catch!" Renee called, tossing her a spare gun.

"All right," Mindy said. She quickly aimed at the second robot and fired.

"Sario, go!" Renee ordered.

All at once a raccoon girl flew from the opposite roof with her jet boots, hitting the advancing Egg gunner. It fell quickly. "Got it, come on down Renee!" the girl Sario called.

Renee alighted next to the two girls. "Sario, it's been ages. Where were you from again?" Mindy said, pointing at Sario.

"She's from the mountain folk freedom fighters, remember?" Renee asked.

"Huh?" Mindy asked.

"Remember that presentation on why freedom fighters couldn't afford to be at war. We was an example. Us mountain folk and them valley folk was once in a feud, but we put aside our differences, thanks to the Sonic Underground. I still can't believe everything the Underground told us. No one can," Sario remarked.

"Oh yeah," Mindy said in a bored tone. "How did you two find me?" she questioned, quickly livening up.

"There was a tip saying that two nobles were attacked and to check it out. Renee, Trevor, and I came to investigate. We were nearby anyway," Sario said.

"Speaking of Trevor, where is he?" Renee asked.

"He went to check out some more sounds," Sario informed.

"Oh no, Bartleby!" Mindy exclaimed, suddenly remembering her companion.

"He was the other?" Renee asked.

"Yes, oh I hope he got away," Mindy concernedly said. "Sonia will kill me if he didn't."

"He'll be fine if Trevor went after him," Renee assured.

"Yeah right. Doesn't Trevor always get captured?" Mindy asked. Renee grinned sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do we know what those bots were?" Sario asked, going up to the debris of one and kicking it.

"I don't know, but we'd better find out soon," Renee worriedly said.

"I can help," Mindy offered.

"We could use all the help we can get," Sario remarked to Renee.

Renee thought a moment, then replied, "Well okay. We need speed. I'm more power. Sario, with those jet boots, can fly. You're probably faster than both of us."

"All right!" Mindy cheered. "We can be called Team Heart!"

"Uh, sure, why not? Welcome to Team Heart then," Renee agreed. The three girls stacked their hands, sealing their partnership.

"Our plan?" Sario questioned.

"Find out more about these bots. Knothole might have the low down on them," Renee replied.

"All right, let's go to Knothole then. It's always fun there," Mindy declared.

"Tomorrow morning we will," Renee confirmed. "Meet me in the park, and we'll head off."

"Whatever you say Renee," Sario agreed. With that the three girls silently separated to return to their homes.


	3. Team Dash

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

_**Team Dash**_

Meanwhile, Bartleby ran down the street in terror, crying, "Mumsy!" the bots were right behind him. He gasped as suddenly, from in front, more of the strange round robots alighted! Bartleby slid to a halt with a gasp. "Help!" he cried, as the robots came towards him.

Luckily, from above on a roof, someone heard. Trevor gasped on hearing the cry, then ran to the roof ledge, looking down, leaving Renee and Sario to go on, making sure at least one of them saw his pause. Sario noticed. "Bartleby?" he asked aloud, though no one was around to hear.

"Oh for pity's sake, someone help me! I'm too rich to die!" Bartleby cried.

Trevor quickly dropped his backpack and rummaged through it. "Ah ha," he said, as he dragged two weapons out, a gun and a sword. He rose up and called, "Bartleby, catch!"

Bartleby looked up in hopeful surprise. "I say, Trevor!" he called in relief. Just then Trevor threw down the sword and shot his blaster pistol at one bot, destroying it. Bartleby caught the sword. Thanking his lucky stars, he began to try and escape, slicing everything that moved, running aimlessly around calling for mercy, though the bots were steadily falling to him and Trevor.

Trevor, though, soon stopped shooting to watch Bartleby in disbelief. Bartleby was moving fast, really fast, and he was pretty darn good at handling a sword, not to mention graceful. Finally, however, the robots were downed, and Bartleby was bent over huffing and puffing, adrenaline boost gone.

Trevor grabbed a rope and swung from the roof. Landing by Bartleby, he exclaimed, "You can fight!"

Straightening up, Bartleby replied, "I can?" He looked around in surprise. Quickly regaining his composure, though, he boasted, "Oh please, _I_ am a noble. I'm expected to learn to dance and handle a sword, if only for show; though I can't really say the same for _you_."

Trevor frowned, but quickly lightened up, saying, "I'm so impressed I'll actually let that slide." All at once they heard the sound of bots. They looked up in horror.

"Mumsy!" Bartleby exclaimed in terror.

Trevor grabbed his arm and pulled him behind, saying, "Come on, we've got to get to Cyrus' shop." Ahead, Trevor saw a garbage bin blocking their way. He raised his free arm and clenched his fist, utilizing a metal robotic hand to cover his own. Bartleby watched in amazement as Trevor flipped the bin out of their way without trouble! "He can help us!" Trevor added.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Bartleby encouraged, taking the lead and dragging Trevor behind him.

Cyrus was humming as he worked on something in his shop. Soon enough he picked it up with a grin, then walked towards the storage unit by the doors. All at once, though, the door flew open, and Trevor raced in, calling, "Cyrus, help us!"

"What the…?" Cyrus began, looking over. He gasped and straightened up, though, on seeing the approaching bots and Bartleby. Bartleby and Trevor shut the door and stood against it panting. "Trevor, what's going on! Why's Bartleby here? Why are those weird robots following you guys?"

"Less talk, more helping please!" Bartleby begged as he and Trevor held the door shut. All at once, however, the door was banged on, bulging. Bartleby's eyes widened in terror, as did Trevor's.

"Get away from the door! They're going to blast it open!" Cyrus warned.

"I beg your pardon!" Bartleby exclaimed.

"Come on, move!" Trevor exclaimed, pulling Bartleby away from it.

Just then the door was blasted open. "I say!" Bartleby cried.

"Come on!" Cyrus cried, yanking the two up. He pointed the object he'd just been working on at the bots and shot. Three fell with one hit.

"Gotcha Cyrus," Trevor agreed, jumping up. He ran at the bots, metallic hand readied, and threw them back like nothing. Bartleby, meanwhile, retreated far against the opposite wall. Cyrus and Trevor fought desperately, but they kept coming.

"There are too many!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Bartleby, help!" Trevor cried.

"What can _he_ do?" Cyrus asked.

"He can fight Cyrus! He can actually fight, and he's fast too!" Trevor replied. Cyrus gasped. Just then, though, they were surrounded.

"If you can fight Bartleby, now would be a good time!" Cyrus called.

Bartleby swallowed, shaking in terror. "Help!" the two others cried as the robots prepared to finish or capture them.

"Oh bollix!" Bartleby complained. He leapt up, feeling adrenaline pump through him, then ran at the offending squadron of robots. Bartleby ran at them, sword drawn, and desperately struck at everything that moved and looked red. More than once Cyrus and Trevor had to duck, or risk being beheaded. They quickly joined Bartleby, and the three boys soon enough had disposed of the mini army.

Panting they looked around at the debris. Cyrus turned to Bartleby exclaiming, "Bartleby, that was amazing! Why haven't you fought before?"

"Oh please, I'm not inclined to battle," Bartleby answered. "Besides, why should Eggman hate _me_? _I'm_ the source of his money. Well, me and the aristocracy."

"Apparently he doesn't need your help anymore," Trevor replied.

"Oh let's not get foolish," Bartleby insulted.

"This is serious Bartleby. If Eggman's come back with these new robots, there's no telling what will happen. We don't know how to deal with them. What if there are more powerful ones that are coming? The Sonic Underground mentioned ones that could turn invisible or shoot fire. We need to do something about this. We need to warn the others, then focus on defending Mobotropolis. Are you two with me, or not?" Cyrus challenged.

"I'm behind you all the way Cyrus," Trevor replied, clenching the power fist.

The two looked at Bartleby. "Oh no, not a chance," Bartleby refused.

"But…" Trevor began.

"Let me," Cyrus interrupted. "But Bartleby, we need your superior sword skills and graceful speed. If Eggman has gone this long without your patronage, he may have lost his use for you. If he decided to robotocize or kill you…"

"All right already," Bartleby cut in, looking fearful. "But if it turns out he _does_ still need me, you can count me out."

"Good. Team Dash is in business," Cyrus declared.

"Ooh, I like the sound of _that_," Bartleby remarked.

"Renee is sending in a message. Mindy got away. She's joined Sario and Renee in trying to figure out these new robots. They call themselves Team Heart," Trevor remarked, reading an incoming message on a screen.

"Oh thank heavens Mindy is all right. Sonia would kill me if anything had happened to her," Bartleby dramatically said.

"Right," Cyrus replied doubtfully. Looking towards the door, he added, "We're going to need a plan. Tomorrow, we head to Knothole. The Freedom fighters there, according to Sonic, know how to deal with these new bots, and know what they're called. We can get some ideas from them and offer our help in exchange for theirs."

"Whatever you say Cyrus," Trevor replied.

"Oh goodie, a voyage," Bartleby sarcastically stated, rolling his eyes.


	4. Team Knothole And Team Shield

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

(A/N: Depending on how much time I have, there will be three put up today. If not, then just this. It's not particularly exciting, and I won't work with these groups much, but it opens up questions and secrets that will be revealed in a later chapter. Enjoy.)

_**Team Knothole And Team Shield**_

Maximillion Acorn paced back and forth in the throne room. Alicia watched quietly. After a time, she asked, "What's on your mind dearest?"

"I feel as if I should be doing more," Max bluntly replied.

"What _can_ you do? Aleena and her children have Eggman in their sights. They shant let him get away," Alicia said soothingly.

"I know, Alicia, but I can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen. I know he hasn't attacked for a while, but that doesn't mean he won't," Max said.

"The Freedom Fighters remain on the alert," Alicia reasoned.

"Why should our children be forced to protect us all? Is it not the parent's job to protect their child?" Max asked.

"Yes, it is," Alicia admitted.

Max looked out the window. After a moment, he began, "As I recall, my dear, there are parts of the past that our children don't yet know. Parts that we ourselves have long forgotten."

Alicia gasped, saying, "Darling, surely you can't mean…"

"I'm not saying things should go back to the way they were before our children were born and before we sent them away. I'm not saying we should take over them. I'm just saying we must protect them, try to help them all we can, soften the blow, or be always ready to step in, if nothing else," Max stated. "I've almost lost you, I've almost lost Elias, I've almost lost Sally, I refuse to fail my family again."

Alicia rose, concern in her eyes, and took her husband's face in her palms. "Max, no, you have never failed us, _ever_. You have done everything you could to protect us."

He managed a smile, then took her own face. He kissed her then said, "Thank you, but everything apparently isn't enough. You won't change my mind." He turned to a nearby guard, ordering, "Summon Amadeus and Rosemary Prower. Bring in Chuck, Jules and Bernadette the Hedgehog as well."

"What is your purpose for this?" Alicia questioned.

"You'll see soon enough," Max replied.

Soon enough the Prower's and Hedgehog's came into the throne room. "Your majesty," Amadeus said, kneeling. Jules and Chuck followed his lead. Rosemary curtsied with Bernadette. They all looked confused.

"Rise up, I'll have none of that," Max declared. The group rose.

"Why have you summoned us Max? It has been years since you have called us with the words you told your messenger to tell us," Jules questioned, getting straight to the point.

"You have children of your own. Do you not long to protect them, to lessen their burdens?" Max questioned.

The group looked confused. "Well, this don't concern me," Chuck finally declared.

"Oh no? I called you with that old summons for a reason Charles. I want you to go to Mobotropolis. Gather together two of the most talented men you know of. I think you realize who I have in mind," Max said.

Charles' eyes widened. "Now? After all this time? _Why_ Max? I don't understand. None of us do."

"We'll discuss my motives later," Maximillion brushed off.

Realizing he'd get nothing more, Charles replied, "Back in Mobotropolis? That means Argus and Titus, but should I really go back?"

"There's no danger there anymore, remember?" Amadeus said; uncertainty mixed with understanding in his eyes.

"I suppose…" Charles hesitantly agreed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Form a team once more," Max simply said, with a mysterious smile. Charles would figure out the rest on his own.

Charles seemed confused, but why question the king? It was a good idea, now that he thought about it. "Yes your majesty," Chuck finally agreed. With that he dashed off to begin the voyage into Mobotropolis.

"Why are we here, then, sire?" Jules questioned as Charles disappeared.

"Do you love your children?" Max asked.

"How could you even ask?" Amadeus vehemently replied, nodding firmly.

"I love Sonic," Jules confirmed.

"Then join me, and once more let us form a team. We can watch over our children, protect them, help them," Max declared.

"Only now you think of a revival?" Amadeus questioned, eyes lighting up with excitement, tail perking up. He looked so much like his son in that moment.

Max smiled. "What will we be called?" Jules asked.

"Knothole," Max replied.

"Team Knothole… Of course. Why would it be anything else? So be it," Jules said. "I suppose I am the power member."

"Yes, and I the speed," Max confirmed.

"That leaves me as flight. I can still manage to swing that somehow," Amadeus said with a smile.

"Excellent. Come you two, let's talk," Max said, beckoning the two men to follow him. They obeyed.

"Alicia, you agreed to this?" Rosemary asked.

Alicia looked out the window quietly. After a moment, she replied, "Whenever the thought of my daughter in danger hits me, I do wish I could do more."

"Alicia, answer," Bernadette said.

Alicia sighed. She then replied, "It's been so long. I've almost forgotten all I once knew about… about the things we used to be capable of."

"So you _did_ agree," Rosemary pressed.

"Are you against it?" Alicia questioned.

Rosemary and Bernadette exchanged looks. After a moment, Bernadette replied, "No."

"There's no rule saying we must fight. We can investigate instead, look into Eggman's older and newer robots, find his coordinates, defend them like a shield, not used in combat, but for protection. If the time comes to fight, we will, as always," Rosemary said, growing slightly excited.

"Yes, why should the men have all the fun? You likened us to a shield. Team Shield can again be our name," Bernadette chimed.

"Play defense, so to speak?" Alicia asked, smile broadening. "Why not? We won't be young forever. So, Team Shield will ride again."

"Perfect," Bernadette said. "Me power, Rosemary flight, you speed."

"Where should we start?" Rosemary questioned.

"Let time reveal what will happen for itself, as always. Until then, we can research the swatbots and history of the Robotnick family once more," Alicia replied.

"They could be trouble, from what Sonic said," Bernadette agreed.


	5. Team Gentry

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

(A/N: Second up today. Sorry for any one being out of character. I know nothing about the comics.)

_**Team Gentry**_

He had overheard. The young man pulled back behind the curtain, from peeking out. Spying wasn't all it was cracked up to be. What were they talking about? How had he even _gotten_ here, in the throne room, without his parent's knowledge? Why hadn't he simply left? He had a family to go home to. Seeing his father so disturbed, though, had perked his curiosity. Elias rubbed his chin thoughtfully. A team was a good idea. He could watch over Sally, his family, and get in some excitement as well. Who knew, maybe someday Sonic would need help. Now who to get?

Antoine and Rotor were walking through Knothole. "Stupide weather. Why eez eet so hot?" Antoine complained.

"Because the sun's out and it's summer," Rotor replied, as if it were obvious. Antoine looked disdainfully at him, then looked around. He shuddered. Rotor saw and asked, "Antoine, what's wrong."

"There eez zis feeling that we are being watched," Antoine replied uncertainly.

"By who?" Rotor questioned.

"Ow am I supposed to know? Must I think of everything?" Antoine demanded.

Rotor narrowed his eyes coldly at Antoine. All at once, though, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. "Antoine, look out!" he cried. Antoine whirled with a gasp. He barely managed to dive out of the way of a spray of gunfire. People began to scream. Rotor dragged him back up, and the two watched in horror as five swat bots landed by them!

"Sacre bleu!" Antoine exclaimed. "Run!" He grabbed Rotor and tried to run, but all at once they were surrounded.

"Fight!" Rotor barked. Antoine drew his sword swiftly, preparing for battle.

Meanwhile, up in the throne room, Elias had heard the screams outside. He ran to the window and looked out over the streets. He gasped on seeing Antoine and Rotor surrounded by swat bots! "Oh no," he said. "Antoine, Rotor, hold on!" he called, leaping from the balcony and, with a new ability he'd picked up, flew towards them like a flying squirrel!

Antoine struck at the bots swiftly, taking out two of them, though slower than he used to. He frowned. It had been a while since he'd fought them, true, but was he really that out of practice. As a third shot, he determined that he was. Rotor tackled that third, grappling with its gun arm, forcing it to fire on itself.

The two heard guns charging behind them, and knew they'd never move in time. All at once, however, there was the sound of metal being brought down. Rotor and Antoine looked around, only to see Elias attacking the last two! "Elias!" Antoine and Rotor exclaimed. Instantly they dove in to help, and in seconds the last two had been beaten.

Panting, the trio rose to the cheers of the citizens, looking around at them all. "Thanks for your help Elias. I thought we were done for," Rotor said.

"No problem. Are you two okay?" Elias questioned.

"Yes, of course we are. Why do you even ask zis question?" Antoine boasted.

Elias frowned and was about to retort, but all at once his eyes lit up in realization. He had just been wondering who he could team up with, and now the answer was staring him right in the face! He looked the two over, eyes ponderous. Antoine raised a curious eyebrow. Instead of answering Antoine's question, Elias asked, "You two know, as well as I do, that if all of Sonic's stories are on the level, things are going to get difficult. The freedom fighters need all the help they can get. How would you two like to join me in a team up? Mom and dad each have teams, Sir Charles is going to form one. We'll be the basis for protection. Anything _we_ can't handle, the other freedom fighters can, but we keep everything we can away from them."

"A team up?" Rotor asked.

"What would we be called?" Antoine curiously asked.

"Are you in or out?" Elias asked.

The two looked at each other, then back. "I am always een. You could use my speed," Antoine replied.

"Me too, I'll take care of the heavy lifting," Rotor nodded.

"Good, then Team Gentry it is. Our first mission, find out what to do about the threat of these robots," Elias remarked with an excited smirk. "The Sonic Underground mentioned Mobotropolis as the area where they had the most problems with swat bots. Maybe we can pick up some tips from the Freedom fighters there on how to deal with them."

"Let's go zen. I shall tell Bunnie we weel be going away for a leetle while," Antoine stated.

"All right, come on," Elias prompted.

"Antoine!" a fearful voice suddenly called.

"Hey, _they_ found _us_," Rotor remarked.

"Bunnie?" Antoine questioned as the rabbit threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly.

Elias watched, surprised that they had been so loud. "Elias!" a voice cried. He never even had time to turn before Sally had latched onto her brother.

"Sally, little sister, I'm fine," Elias assured. Sally looked fearfully at the swat bot remains.

"Oh Antoine, darlin' I was so scared you was hurt," Bunnie said through tears.

"Eet ees all right," Antoine reassured. "Elias saved us. Bunnie, we plan to go to Mobotropolis to look for ze information on zese improved swat bots. Zey have had more experience een general fighting them," Antoine quickly explained.

"You've formed a team?" Sally asked Elias.

"Team Gentry," Elias confirmed.

"Why bless ma soul, so have me and Sally," Bunnie stated.

"Really? Who's the third member?" Rotor questioned.

Sally and Bunnie fell silent, exchanging looks. They knew that Elias, Antoine, and Rotor wouldn't approve of who it was, so they had to keep quiet. "Err, never mind. Good luck on your trip. I have to plan our next move," Sally quickly brushed off. "Uh, see you," she added, grabbing Bunnie and dragging her off. Antoine looked after them, annoyed Bunnie had been pulled from his arms.

"We should head out now," Elias said to the others two.

"Okay," Rotor agreed.

"Let us, as you say, get zis show on ze road," Antoine confirmed. With that he raced towards Mobotropolis, the other two in tow.


	6. Team Knight

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

(A/N: Last one up today. New potential pairings.)

_**Team Knight**_

Charles entered Mobotropolis with one goal in mind. King Acorn wanted him to gather himself a team, he'd get a team. Argus and Titus fit the bill perfectly. The two were wholly devoted to his little sister Aleena, he knew. He remembered, years ago, that both of them had been interested in her. Both of them had tried to court her in the past. Strange that she never chose either. Why couldn't she?

He knew that she loved both Argus and Titus dearly. Argus had been the captain of her personal guard, each one handpicked by her. He loved her children, and they had loved him. Aleena and the kids had spent a lot of time with Argus, when they were babies. Titus, well, at every dance they had ever gone to, Titus came out as the one she danced the most with, for he had skill, no doubt, just apparently not enough. He had made things fun for her, he wouldn't say challenged her, but was better than most. He read almost as often as she. The two could spend hours discussing things. There was the general. She had fallen in love with him over time, he knew she had. He had meant so much to her. She would have been content. Was that good enough for his baby sister? No.

Instead she had to go and meet the wolf. Instead she had to be swept onto the dance floor by him. Instead she had to be challenged by him, intrigued by him. Instead she had grown to care for him, to fall passionately in love with him, to _marry_ him, and then to have her heart broken by him, to be betrayed by the man she had given all of herself to. If she had gone with Argus or Titus it would never have happened. If Sleet hadn't killed her husband, her life would have been a satisfactory one. At least she wouldn't be in this position she was in now. Then again, there was no guarantee to _that_. Robotnick would have risen up either way.

There was no point in thinking on the past, he supposed. What was done was done. Live and learn, and oh how Aleena had learned. She had suspected and then seen. He only wished she hadn't had to. He wondered, as he thought about it, what her thoughts were on the wolf, and what _his_ were on _her_. He doubted highly, from the stories she'd told, that they were very much. Maybe she could finally move on if the wolf died; even if he lived. She deserved happiness again. Would any man ever be able to give it to her though, as Sleet once had? That was the million dollar question. He shook his head. Here came Argus' house.

Charles stopped in front of the door then knocked. He felt nervous to see his old friend once more, but there was no turning back now. The door opened, and Argus gasped. "Howdy Argus," Chuck greeted.

"Chuck, you've come back!" Argus exclaimed, grabbing him in a hug, lifting him from the ground. Placing him back down, he exclaimed, "It's been years old friend! How have you been?"

"I've been managing," Chuck replied. "I take it Aleena filled you in, though."

"Yes, she did," Argus solemnly confirmed.

"Listen Argus, I'm here to find you and Titus. For the sake of our rulers, I've been bidden to put together a small team of three. I thought instantly of you and Titus. What do you say? Ready to join Team Knight as the power member?" Chuck questioned.

"For Aleena, anything, as always," Argus agreed. "I'll bring you to Titus."

"Perfect," Charles said, with that the two ran off through the streets.

Titus heard the door being knocked on. He turned away from the drawing board curiously. He quickly moved to answer it. Opening up, he gasped, seeing who it was. "Chuck, Argus!" he exclaimed. "Charles, it's been years!"

"I've missed you too Titus. Look old friend, let's skip the details. For the sake of Queen and Mobius, King and Queen Acorn have bidden me to bring you two together once more, along with me. Argus is power, I'm speed, how's about you put your flying ability to the test for Team Knight? You must be out of practice after all these years," Chuck narrated.

After a hesitant pause, Titus replied, "For Aleena's sake I'll join you. And for the record, I still have it."

"Great, you can prove it later," Chuck replied. "For now, we're just supposed to lie in wait for any sign of trouble. If things get difficult around these parts, we try to deal with it. If it's something we can't handle, then the other freedom fighters can be called in."

"Of course," Titus agreed.

"Has Aleena headed back to, well, wherever they're holed up?" Argus questioned.

"If she ain't here, probably," Chuck confirmed.

"I'm worried about her," Titus admitted. "She told us Sleet had joined up with Eggman, that he was alive."

"She wasn't exaggerating," Chuck sourly said.

"She can take him. She's strong like that. Why she fell for him in the first place I'll never understand, but she's learned now," Argus confidently stated.

"That's not what concerns me," Titus remarked. The other two were silent, knowing perfectly well what he was insinuating.

"If things get too rough on her, we're here to step in," Charles finally said.

"I'll say. I can't wait to run my sword through him for what he did to her," Argus growled. Titus chuckled at the thought, picturing it as plain as day. Chuck sighed, looking uncertainly over the streets of Mobotropolis. Only time would tell what would become of them all.


	7. Encounter: Teams Gentry, Dash, Heart

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

(A/N: Because this chapter and the next are closely tied together, I'll be putting two up today. Enjoy.)

_**Chance Encounter: Team Gentry, Team Dash, Team Heart**_

"My goodness, did we really need to get up so early for this?" Bartleby complained, yawning as he, Cyrus, and Trevor walked towards the outskirts of the city, Cyrus checking their gear and weapons, Trevor looking just as tired, silently agreeing with Bartleby.

"The sooner we get some answers, the better," Cyrus answered.

"Couldn't we, I don't know, send them a letter or something?" Bartleby questioned.

"To who? We don't know anybody in Knothole," Trevor replied.

"Look at the bright side Bartleby, we might meet some of Sonic's old friends," Cyrus said, trying to cheer him up.

"I hardly care about who Sonic made friends with," Bartleby remarked.

"Look, we're going, and that's that, whether we like it or not," Trevor bit, sharper than normal for him. Cyrus and Bartleby looked at him in surprise. "Sorry, I'm just grumpy," Trevor apologized.

Reaching the outskirts, Bartleby relented, saying, "Oh very well. The sooner we get this over with the better." He took the lead, asking, "Ready?"

"Ready," Cyrus confirmed.

"Check," Trevor said, lightening up.

"Good, do try to keep up," Bartleby declared. With that he ran out over the land, Cyrus and Trevor hurrying to keep up.

"How much farther _is_ this place?" Trevor questioned after they had been running for a while.

"No one said it would be easy to get to Knothole Trevor," Cyrus replied.

"Perhaps the boredom you feel is being confused with difficulty, Cyrus. We've been running practically nonstop from Mobotropolis and haven't encountered a single danger. Oh look, there's a tree, and another tree, and a road, look, a river just to change things up a little," Bartleby said in an unimpressed and annoyed tone.

"Look, at least we're not being attacked by Robotnick's robots," Cyrus said, trying to lighten the situation.

"At this point I'm not sure whether that's a blessing or curse," Bartleby remarked.

"We should have a little excitement, just for variety's sake you know," Trevor remarked.

The phrase, 'be careful what you wish for,' came to their minds barely a second later; for all at once, seemingly from nowhere, landed a squadron of Eggman's various robots! The trio cried out in alarm as bullets flew at them from all angles. Quickly Cyrus activated a jet pack and seized the other two, flying above the crossfire. He dropped them on the outskirts of the robots, and instantly Trevor clenched his fist, activating the metal robotic hand covering. He ran right into them, Cyrus following with his gun. Bartleby swallowed, drew his sword, then ran into the fray, crying out in terror.

Team Dash fought valiantly, many of the robots falling to them, easier than they had the first time they'd faced them. Then again, they supposed they had gained some experience from that incident, and thank the gods for that. "We're beating them!" Trevor whooped.

"We are?" Bartleby fearfully asked, looking at the other two.

"So far," Cyrus replied, grinning.

"Then what about those ones!" Bartleby exclaimed, pointing up in terror. Quickly the other two followed his gaze, victorious expressions falling. On seeing it, they paled with gasps. More were flocking towards them!

"Oh no!" Cyrus said.

"Cyrus, Bartleby, we'll never beat them! We have to run!" Trevor exclaimed.

"You don't have to ask twice!" Bartleby exclaimed, seizing their wrists and tearing off. The bots followed them quickly, but soon enough, with speed born of desperation and adrenaline, Bartleby miraculously managed to leave them behind.

"Whoa Bartleby, you're moving like crazy," Cyrus said, amazed.

"Don't remind me," he pleaded. He was almost afraid to think on how he was avoiding trees. If he thought on it, then next thing that would happen with _their_ luck, was that they'd crash, or he'd run off a cliff. "What am I doing here? _I'm_ nobility. I shouldn't be getting hot and tired for this," he complained.

"Well it's worth it, look, Annes, dead ahead!" Trevor exclaimed, pointing. Sure enough, the city was coming into view.

"Oh goodie," Bartleby sarcastically replied. Cyrus and Trevor looked at each other in exasperation. They were grateful to the guy, they were even starting to get a new respect for him, liking him even, but he was as annoying as you know what.

Meanwhile, Team Gentry was racing towards Mobotropolis behind Antoine. "I wonder what Sonic's friends are like," Rotor remarked, taking the lead to remove a barrier, then letting Antoine ahead.

"We'll see them soon enough. As soon as we get there, we'll get in contact with the freedom fighters," Elias said, taking the lead in order to fly over a large jump.

"Eet ees so far. I do not remember zis journey being so long," Antoine complained, taking the lead once more.

"Bots!" Rotor exclaimed.

"Again? How many more are zere of zese annoying scraps of metal? I do not see why you remain surprised," Antoine stated, drawing his sword with a sigh.

"Don't let your guard down Antoine. The next squadron could be the one that actually challenges us," Elias warned.

"I am sure," Antoine wryly remarked, running at the offending battalion. Rotor and Elias exchanged worried looks, then followed.

"He's getting too haughty," Elias remarked.

"Can we blame him? They've been the regular robots so far. We haven't seen a swat bot yet," Rotor replied.

"Why are zey all heading towards Mobotropolis?" Antoine asked, hearing Rotor's last sentence.

"I don't know," Elias worriedly admitted as they finished them off.

Antoine pulled out their supplies and rummaged through for something to eat or drink. The other two waited, sitting down. Antoine frowned curiously. Elias perked up, asking, "What is it?"

Antoine sighed in exasperation, replying, "We are low on ze supplies. Zere eez only three more canteens of water and a leetle bit of food."

"Oh no," Rotor lamented.

"We're going to need to stop at Annes for supplies," Elias grimly remarked, taking his canteen and the food Antoine rationed to each of them. He began to drink, only to have the canteen shot suddenly from his hand! "What the…!" he exclaimed.

He got no further. Suddenly a metallic voice declared, "Citizen, you are under arrest."

Team Gentry turned with gasps. "Zere are your swat bots Rotor!" Antoine exclaimed in fear.

"Fight!" Elias ordered. The trio leapt up and ran towards the five robots.

One shot at Antoine, who expertly rolled to the side and stabbed it. It never went down, only shot at him. Antoine barely moved in time. Elias, meanwhile, dealt with another one of them, fighting viciously. It soon fell, though with difficulty, and Elias turned to another, along with Antoine, who had just dealt with his own. Rotor, meanwhile, stunned one of the remaining two swat bots and picked it up. He was about to throw it into the other, when that one shot at him! Rotor gasped and tried to move, but he wasn't quick enough. The laser grazed his side, making him cry out in pain and drop the swat bot on top of himself!

Antoine and Elias, having just downed the one they'd ganged up on, gasped and turned to their teammate. "Rotor!" Elias cried.

"Come on!" Antoine urged, running at the last swat bot, who currently was advancing on their trapped friend. The duo leapt on it and quickly destroyed it.

Rotor had just moved the one he'd taken down off of him. He crawled out, saying, "Ow."

"Rotor, are you okay?" Elias demanded.

"I'll be fine," Rotor assured.

"We should get heem some medical help," Antoine remarked.

"Looks like we have another reason to stop over in Annes," Elias grimly said.

"Let us geet zis nightmare over with then," Antoine insisted, trying to hurry the others along so he could get back to Knothole. The trio hurried towards Annes, whose silhouette soon appeared in the distance.

Team Dash wandered around Annes looking at the city. "It's pretty nice here," Cyrus remarked.

"Renee loves it here. She'd never move," Trevor remarked. "Best of all, now that Robotnick is gone, it hasn't been attacked for a long time."

"Ah yes, your girlfriend. I suppose it's quaint. If she never wants to move, however, I say her taste could use improvement," Bartleby said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Trevor quickly defended. "And hey, she has fine tastes. I like it here," Trevor added.

"Well forgive _me_," Bartleby said, slightly put off.

Team Gentry walked from the hospital, Rotor's wound having been taken care of. "Are you sure you're alright? We can go back to Knothole," Elias said, worried.

"I'm fine Elias, don't worry," Rotor insisted.

"You are so protecteeve," Antoine said, annoyed.

"Well sorry, but if anything happens to you two it's on my head," Elias remarked.

"Oui, but nothing 'as happened to us yet. Neither before nor after you came back," Antoine remarked.

"Sorry, I'm just worried," Elias said.

"Fine, let us leave zis place," Antoine declared. Just then, however, he bumped into someone, knocking them both down.

"I say, watch where you're going you buffoon!" Bartleby exclaimed as he slammed into someone else, falling.

"Me, what about you? You are ze oaf here!" Antoine angrily shot back.

"How dare you!" Bartleby shot, standing up.

Antoine leapt up right after, retorting, "Stupeed fool, you are ze one in ze wrong!"

"Stupid fool! Why you pompous, annoying little…" Bartleby trailed off, however, on summing him up. "Why do you seem familiar?"

Antoine quickly cooled down, summing up Bartleby. "I do not know. We 'ave nevair met before, 'ave we?" he replied.

"Wait, do you know Sonic?" Cyrus quickly asked.

"Sonic? Do you?" Elias sharply questioned.

"He's one of our closest friends!" Trevor said.

"Ours too," Rotor chimed.

"Wait, you must be Bartleby, Cyrus, and Trevor! Sonic told us all about you!" Elias excitedly said. "What are you doing here?"

"You three must be Elias, Antoine, and Rotor! Sonic went on and on about _you_ guys! We were heading to Knothole to find you all!" Cyrus excitedly said.

"Why?" Rotor questioned.

"Eggman's newer robots have been attacking Mobotropolis, and we have no idea how to deal with them," Trevor admitted. "What about you guys?"

"We were going to ask _you_ guys how to deal with the swat bots, since you've had more experience in general with them," Rotor confessed.

"I say, we really are alike," Bartleby remarked to Antoine. The duo had been summing other up silently, ignoring the conversation going on around them.

"Sonic was not keedding. I am sorry for bumping eento you," Antoine finally relented.

"As am I. It was boorish of me not to take part of the blame," Bartleby said.

Suddenly, from above, came a hail of gunfire, making the six cry out in alarm and dive to the side. "What the… where did _they_ come from?" Elias demanded on seeing a squadron of Eggman's bots coming at them.

"Oh no, they caught up to us!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"What?" Elias asked.

"We were attacked by them about half way from Mobotropolis. We were winning, at first, but then more came, and we ran. We couldn't beat them," Trevor said.

"Well now you've got _us_ to help you," Rotor said.

"I say, I am getting tired of this," Bartleby fearfully said.

"See, I am not ze only one," Antoine shot to Elias and Rotor.

"Who cares, just fight!" Elias insisted. With that, the six raced out to face the attacking robots.

The two teams fought like mad against the attackers. People ran, screaming to their houses, trying to get out of the line of fire. "Oh this is bad," Cyrus remarked to Elias.

"We'll handle it," Elias assured.

"Rotor, come on!" Trevor ordered. Rotor caught on quickly and ran to him. Grabbing his wrist, Rotor spun Trevor around and launched him at an Egg flapper. Trevor took it down easily. Rotor, after Trevor sent the bot to the ground, leapt off the wreckage before it exploded, and took out a few more.

"You can fight I eemagine," Antoine said to Bartleby.

"Of course I can, _I_ am _nobility_," Bartleby replied.

"Good, come on zen," Antoine said. Bartleby followed Antoine into the middle of a group, for once not closing his eyes or screaming. The two danced around the bots like fencers, taking them out quickly and efficiently.

"I say, this is quite fun, actually," Bartleby remarked.

"Unteel you start to lose," Antoine warned.

"Don't jinx it you fool," Bartleby quickly warned. Too late. Just as they were winning, more bots appeared on the horizon!

"Incoming!" Trevor cried, pointing.

"Where are they all coming from?" Cyrus demanded. To this question, no one had an answer.

Trevor suddenly noticed a target laser on the back of Cyrus' head. He gasped and ran at his friend, calling, "Cyrus, look out!" Cyrus gasped and whirled. He could hardly cry out when the robot had fired! Trevor, however, leapt at him, knocking him out of the way and taking the bullet to his arm! He cried out in pain and rolled on the ground, a little ways away from the others.

"Trevor!" the others cried in alarm.

It shouldn't have been a problem. He wasn't even that far away, but instantly he was surrounded by Egg pawns pointing lances and guns at him! He looked up in horror. The others raced to try and get to him, but the others robots were swarming them! All hope looked lost. However, just as an Egg pawn prepared to shoot, and Trevor realized he would die, a girl's voice cried, "Trevor, no!"

All at once the bot was thrown off, the bullet missing Trevor and hitting another pawn. Trevor gasped on seeing the girl. "Renee!" he exclaimed. He looked up, only to see Sario flying above with Mindy. Mindy instantly dropped right above the bots surrounding Bartleby and Antoine.

"Bartleby, the cavalry has arrived!" she called, shooting a few of the robots and destroying them.

Sario dove towards Elias and Cyrus, instantly cutting at anything metallic looking. "Who are they?" Elias questioned.

"Sario, Renee, and Mindy!" Cyrus exclaimed, relieved. The break Team Heart provided worked for them, and in seconds the three teams were together, lashing out at the offending robots. All at once, however, the bots stopped attacking, then with seemingly no reason, took off, leaving Annes behind.


	8. Encounter: Team Acorn Arrives

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

(A/N: Okay, the way I have them depart from each other, at the end, is reminiscent of the way it would happen in Sonic Underground, the way it would happen in Sonic Heroes, and the way it might happen in the comics; one of which is cheesy, another which is quick and to the point, the last of which is a finishing conversation then racing off. Enjoy.)

_**Chance Encounter: Team Acorn Arrives On The Scene**_

After Sally had dragged Bunnie away, the two walked through Knothole in silence. Bunnie watched Sally carefully. It was obvious the princess was thinking deeply on something. After a while, Bunnie finally dared to ask, "Sal-gal, what is it darlin?"

"Hmm?" Sally asked, snapping out of the daze. "Oh, Bunnie, it's nothing. Just, why all of a sudden have swat bots come here? There's no reason anymore, is there? What is Eggman planning that he would suddenly send them back here after so long? I don't like it."

"What's our plan suga?" Bunnie questioned.

"Where there's robots, there's Eggman, or someone else who knows how to work with bots. I think it's time we called in our resident bounty hunter slash flight member," Sally replied, eyes sparkling.

"Ya mean Nic? Got ya covered Sal-gal," Bunnie replied, smiling. "Ma stars, I hope this don't turn inta anotha woah." With that she pulled out a communication device. "Nic, come in, Nicolette, I repeat, come in," Bunnie said.

Nic quickly flashed onto the screen. "What can I do you for Team Acorn?" she asked. "Do we have a plan?"

"You bet we do. Sally will explain it," Bunnie replied, sharing the screen with the princess.

"Nic, my brother Elias, Antoine, and Rotor, were just attacked by swat bots for some unknown reason. Something's up, and we need a bounty hunter on this. Meet Bunnie and I at the palace in ten minutes. We need your help to track the trail of robots. Maybe they'll lead us to whoever's sending them out," Sally explained.

"I've got you," Nic replied. "This is going to be fun. It's about time we got somewhere." With that Nic signed off. Bunnie and Sally looked at each other grinning, then raced to the palace.

Nic smirked, then turned on the device again. "Team Vile, I've got news," she said in a sing song voice.

Almost instantly Nack's face appeared. Quickly he demanded, "What's up? Are they finally making a move?"

"You bet they are," Nic replied.

"Well, talk," Sleet said, as suddenly he and Dingo appeared as well.

"First of all, let me say that your random attack by swat bots was brilliant. It jump started Sally all right," Nic replied.

Sleet looked confused, as did Dingo and Nack. "Ya mean some swat bots attacked Knothole _already_?" Dingo asked.

Now confused, Nic answered, "Yeah, didn't _you_ send them out?"

Team Vile exchanged nervous looks. Finally, Sleet replied, "Funny, we haven't deployed any squadrons yet Nic."

Nic started, surprised. After a moment she asked, "What?"

"We haven't sent out any robots," Sleet repeated.

"Then who?" Nic questioned.

Fang grimly replied, "I think I have an idea."

"Who mate?" Dingo asked.

"You don't mean…" Nic began.

"I mean," Nack confirmed.

"Who?" Dingo repeated.

"I'll tell you later," Fang said.

"What should I do Sleet?" Nic asked.

"Have fun, go along with their plan. Maybe we'll find out who this mysterious rival is," Sleet answered. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to talk," he finished, looking pointedly at Nack. With that the screen went blank.

Nic hurried to meet the girls, flying up into Sally's bedroom. Sally and Bunnie were waiting. "About time Nic. We've got to get going," Sally declared.

"All right, I'll fly us out of the city, then you can take over," Nic replied.

"We'd bettah make sure we ain't seen ya'll," Bunnie said.

"You're telling this to _me_?" Nic incredulously asked.

Bunnie grinned sheepishly, replying, "I guess ah never thought that one through."

"As long as we get out," Sally hurried.

"Right, hold on girls," Nic said. With that they flew out of the city.

Nic watched closely for any signs of robot activity, as did Sally and Bunnie. The bounty huntress, however, was way ahead of them. She steadily found little clues that the other two would never have considered. However, soon enough they found a clue none of them could miss. The three were staring at a scattering of metal remains. After a moment, Sally remarked, "Looks like Team Gentry came through here."

"Who?" Nic asked.

"Elias foahmed a team with Antoine and Rotor hon. Didn't we mention that?" Bunnie explained.

Nic smirked. "That's an odd team up if I've ever heard of one," she remarked.

"There's probably been stranger," Sally said with a smile.

"Like us foah instance," Bunnie smirked. "Come on gals, let's keep goin'," she prompted.

"Right," Sally replied. Now clues came far easier. Every little ways they found another scrap heap. It didn't take long for them to realize where they were going.

"Looks like they're headed foah Annes," Bunnie declared.

"Too easy," Nicolette complained.

"Good work Nic," Sally said, putting a hand on her teammates shoulder. Nic smiled at her, and the group ran towards Annes.

Meanwhile, Cyrus asked, "Renee, Sario, Mindy, how did you girls find us?"

"Well, me and Team Heart got a call from the freedom fighters here about a robot attack," Renee replied.

"Renee was worried, so we headed right over. We were headed for Knothole to ask about Eggman's newer robots before that," Sario elaborated.

"The bots on the way here weren't too bad though. It was kind of fun," Mindy admitted.

"And you never even messed up your hair or clothes Mindy darling," Bartleby said.

"I know, right? Isn't it amazing?" she asked, flipping back her hair.

"It's a good thing we came when we did," Renee seriously said, worriedly looking at Trevor.

Catching her eyes, he assured, "I'm fine Renee."

"Trevor saved my life," Cyrus admitted.

"A good thing too," Elias said.

Just then a voice cried, "Elias!" Team Gentry turned.

"Sally, what are you doing here?" Elias asked. Just then he saw Nic, and his eyes narrowed. "_She's_ your third member!" he exclaimed in disbelief bordering outrage, mouth dropped.

"Sally, are you _insane_?" Rotor asked, just as shocked if not more.

"Zat weasel ees not to be trusted. She ees Nack's sister," Antoine declared, pointing his sword at her.

"Hey, back off Antoine," Bunnie sharply reprimanded. Putting her arm around Nic's shoulders, she added, "Nic's one of us foah now."

"She's on our side guys. We only found you because of her. She's a valuable asset to Team Acorn," Sally said, putting her own arm around Nic's shoulders. Touched, albeit surprised, Nic grinned at the two, putting her own arms around them.

"No way, get rid of her!" Elias shot.

"Forget it! We need her help to find Sonic and Eggman," Sally protested firmly.

"You know she could betray you at any time," Elias warned, frowning at the weasel.

"Frankly, ah wouldn't doubt that she's betrayin us now," Bunnie remarked. Nic stiffened, but quickly covered, relaxing once more. She suspiciously looked at them. Did they suspect? How could they? No, they didn't. She had been too careful. She grinned innocently once more.

"Sally…" Elias began to argue.

Cutting him off, however, Sally questioned, "Who are _these_ guys?"

Elias sighed, giving up and shaking his head. "Sally, Team Acorn, meet Teams Dash and Heart," Rotor introduced.

"They're Sonic's old friends, Cyrus, Trevor, Bartleby, Renee, Mindy, and Sario," Elias elaborated.

"Yoah kiddin us," Bunnie exclaimed.

"Ave we ever keeded you?" Antoine asked.

"Lots," Sally said.

"Pleased to meet you all," Cyrus said. With that, the introductions were made.

"So, what are you three doing here anyway?" Elias finally questioned Sally.

Sally answered, "We're tracking these robots and following their path. Hopefully they'll lead us to Eggman."

"They went that a way," Sario directed, pointing in the direction the bots had disappeared in.

"Thanks Sario," Sally said. "Now, what were you two teams doing, heading to Knothole?"

"We wanted information on these newer bots of Robotnick's. We've never dealt with them before," Mindy said.

"We'll tell you what, we'll go tale for tale. We want to know more about the swat bots. We never dealt with them for as long as you guys," Elias said, striking a deal.

"Fine by us," Cyrus replied. With that the four groups began to exchange tales.

Soon enough they were caught up with each other. Finally Elias said, "That's all we can tell you about Eggman's robots."

"Same with the swat bots," Cyrus said. "We're not sure how useful the information will be with the newer swat bots, though, whenever they begin to attack."

"Frankly I don't see why they haven't already," Bartleby remarked.

"At least it's something," Sally declared. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got robots to track. It's been great meeting you all. Hopefully everyone can get together someday."

"The pleasure's all ours," Renee remarked. "Now we can go back home."

"You're staying in Mobotropolis?" Trevor asked.

"Just for a little while. I'll be back and forth," Renee replied.

"Be careful little sis," Elias worriedly warned Sally.

"You too big bro," Sally replied with a smile. "Come on girls." With that, Team Acorn ran off to follow the trail.

"She's going to regret having Nic around," Elias ruefully said.

"Let's hope things don't get too bad. Goodbye Team Gentry. Hopefully we'll meet again," Cyrus said, Team Dash shaking their hands.

"Hopefully," Elias agreed.

"Come on guys, let's go home," Cyrus said. With that, Teams Dash and Heart walked off in a line, arms around each other, Cyrus, Sario, Trevor, Renee, Bartleby, then Mindy.

"I guess we should head back too," Elias said.

"We are not going to walk arms around each other, are we?" Antoine asked. Elias and Rotor couldn't help but laugh. "What? Eet ees a legitimate question," Antoine defended.

"Let's go Antoine," Rotor said, putting a hand on his shoulder. With that the three ran off.


	9. The Mobian Sanction

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

(A/N: There is one more chapter after this in the story. That last chapter will end on a cliffhanger, of sorts, and be continued in the next story I do, which will be better than this one, probably, by far. This chapter answers some little uncertainties I brought up in the chapter where Team Shield and Team Knothole were formed. Now you'll see it wasn't so much overprotective parents as it was longing for the past, which can be dangerous. There will be a battle near the end, but it won't be long or powerful, and you'll see why soon enough, so don't get too upset. There will be better ones in the future. Please enjoy the second to last chapter.)

_**The Mobian Sanction**_

"Your highness, we're being contacted by Sir Charles. He's found Titus and Argus. Team Knight is waiting," Amadeus said, hurrying in to the king, Rosemary right behind him along with the Hedgehogs. Alicia was first to rise, Max quickly following.

"Put them on," Max demanded.

Jules held out his hand and projected an image onto the wall. There stood Chuck, Argus, and Titus. "So you were able to form the team," Max remarked, after a moment.

"You doubted?" Charles questioned.

"Not for a moment," Max said with a smile.

"Team Knothole, Team Shield, it's been years," Argus said.

"So it has," Rosemary remarked.

"We want to meet you all somewhere," Titus declared.

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Yes," Titus solemnly said. Max sighed.

"Where can we find you three?" Bernadette questioned.

"Where else? The Hanging Gardens of Mobius that Aleena built for her children before they were born." Charles replied.

"A fitting location," Jules agreed. "We will be there by tonight. Signing off."

Sure enough, as Team Knight waited, standing just outside the gardens, Teams Shield and Knothole arrived, silent as ghosts. The nine stood, silently appraising each other. After a moment, Argus remarked, "Not quite what we once were. We're short a few key players."

Solemnly Jules and Amadeus bowed their heads. After a moment, Amadeus muttered, "Ah yes, the Mobian Sanction. We were once made up of all the parents of the children, as well as those still working with us such as Quentin. There were old friends in Mobotropolis, as well. Rudy, Sheila, Berlock, Windermere, Katrina, Albert; pretty much all the adults the Underground once knew. We were powerful and nearly unstoppable, until Eggman."

"How well we remember," Chuck agreed.

Jules then stated flatly, "Locke is dead, as are all the other echidna's, except for their children, Knuckles and Julie-Su. Most of the other parents have been… well, you get it."

Argus and Titus' eyes flashed sadness. Argus swallowed over a lump. Sadly, looking down, Titus said, "It was only a matter of time, I suppose."

"The Mobian Sanction has definitely decreased in size," Bernadette said sorrowfully.

"Who all is left?" Alicia asked. "I've long ago lost track."

Rosemary remarked, "Surely there can't be so few of us left, the original heroes of Knothole and Mobotropolis? We thought we could take on anyone."

"We were wrong," Argus stated.

"Let me see, there is us, and besides us there are the inactive's," Max began.

"Who are…" Alicia pressed.

"Lady Windermere, Countess Katarina, Mayor Winniham, and most of the living adults the Underground ever met," Chuck narrated.

"The dead?" Rosemary asked.

They looked down sadly. After a moment, Jules replied, "Locke and his family, as well as most of the parents, Windermere's sister and nephew Albert, more than we care to think about."

"There is us, Doctor Quack, Rudy, Sheila, Berlock, Captain Squeege, the Duke of Alconia, and the remaining living adults the Sonic Underground met, as well as the ones still fighting alongside us, all still active. Vanilla and Aleena are still on our side as well. Gods it's been so long…" Max said. They fell silent, respecting their fallen comrades and savoring old memories. Tears came to their eyes as they looked back over the years.

The aura was suddenly broken, however, when seemingly from nowhere a laser shot, and they heard evil laughter! They whirled instantly and paled. "Metal Sonic!" Bernadette cried.

"He survived the fall of the Flying Egg Fortress," Amadeus grimly said.

"He won't survive _us_! Come on, let's get him!" Argus declared. They had nothing to lose at this point, so they each prepared for the battle.

"Fools, you will not defeat me," Metal rattled.

"Where did he come from?" Rosemary asked. "Surely not Eggman, he turned on him."

"Who knows? Let's deal with him. He's only normal Metal Sonic," Chuck declared. "Team Knight, come on!" Instantly Chuck surged forward with Argus and Titus.

"Team Knothole, with me!" Max ordered as he too surged ahead, Amadeus flying behind him, Jules following.

"Alicia, are we helping?" Bernadette asked.

"We can't afford not to," Alicia replied.

"Let's go!" Rosemary declared, flying instantly towards Metal, the other two following.

It was strange that Metal said nothing. He simply charged up his guns and fired. The speed members, Chuck, Max, and Alicia, split up and surrounded him on all sides. He shot at them all, but they were serving as distraction enough. Meanwhile, the flight members, Rosemary, Amadeus, and Titus, were flying towards Metal, high above him.

"Preparing to release," Jules said from his position holding onto Amadeus. Jules, along with the other power members, Bernadette and Argus, prepared for the drop.

"Now!" Rosemary declared. Instantly the power members dove at Metal. He could hardly look up before they plunged him to the ground. The robot became furious, quickly fighting back against them all, but every one of them ganged up on him, not even giving him a break. Whenever there was one, someone covered it. Metal still said nothing. In fact, they all realized too well that he didn't even seem to be fighting to his full potential. Things were drawing to a close too quickly.

"What on earth is he doing?" Chuck questioned Jules.

"I do not know, but it seems as if he is being controlled," Jules replied.

As if to confirm this point, they managed to finally send Metal Sonic flying back and onto the ground, hard. The robot rose swiftly and looked at them. They expected him to charge once more, but no. Instead, Metal took off into the sky, flying elsewhere without a boast or a word.

"What? He's running? He's not the type to run," Alicia said, every one of them surprised at the easy fight.

"I don't like this," Bernadette solemnly said.

"Let's not think on it now. We have other things to discuss," Amadeus stated, as the group once more fell silent and headed up into the hanging gardens, so as not to be spotted so easily.

"Such as…" Rosemary pressed her husband after a moment.

"The past and present," Amadeus simply said, as they found a spot and sat down.

"There ain't much to cover in the present. Most of us know where they are, incidentally at Station Square, Argus, Titus…" the two started in surprise, but before they could speak, Chuck continued, "but we can't let the kids know. For Aleena's sake we can't," Chuck said. "As for the threat, all we can do is wait."

"Then let's go to the past," Max declared.

"Such as?" Jules guardedly said, sensing where it would go and feeling a surge of protection go through him for his little sister's sake. Why did Aleena always have to be dragged into this conversation?

"Such as the Sleet Aleena angle," Amadeus said.

"Not again," Chuck sighed.

However, Titus said, "There's not much there either. They were in love, he was supposedly executed, she never saw him again until the Sonic Underground came back together."

Continuing the narration, Argus added, "On seeing him she was devastated. After all that time, she found out that he was alive, only to realize that he was after her children with intent to kill, and her as well, always her. If there was a chance to go for her, then Underground was forgotten. She wasn't surprised, just hurt. She began to hate him, he already hated her, now they long for the day that the other is killed."

"Can we drop the subject of Aleena now?" Jules asked.

"No, Jules, we can't," Max stated.

"We've covered it all," Chuck protested.

"What will happen if they ever face off against each other alone?" Alicia questioned.

Chuck and Jules looked uncertainly at each other. "Have faith in Aleena," Bernadette supported.

"She won't make the same mistake," Rosemary agreed.

"It was never a mistake to start with. She knew the potential costs," Chuck reluctantly admitted. To this they could say nothing, just look up at the moon.

"Time will tell all," Jules finally said.

"Time is cruel," Titus remarked. The partial remnant of the once great Mobian Sanction, stared silently up at the sky, letting their thoughts turn around in their heads.


	10. Old Foes Arise

The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise

(A/N: Last chapter of this story. I hope you've enjoyed. I said I was canonizing everything Sonic, therefore I couldn't really leave anything out. Don't worry, however, the characters mentioned in this chapter won't be used often. The rival isn't Eggman Nega, though I plan to use him at some point in time, nor was it Metal Sonic, who is controlled by the rival, but most of you will know him. I think he's a fan favorite. I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy. On an alternate note, it's funny, sort of, how technically, Aleena is way taller than either of her brothers and most of her friends, not including Vanilla or Vector. Unless, of course, I have the true heights of the comic characters off.)

_**Old Foes Arise**_

Team Acorn pursued the paths of the bots, growing more and more excited with each passing moment. "We must be getting close. More and more are coming into sight," Sally said.

"Ah hope they don't find us," Bunnie worriedly remarked.

"Follow my advice, girls, and we won't be caught," Nic stated confidently. The other two nodded silently.

All at once Sally gasped. "Sal-gal, what is it?" Bunnie asked.

"There it is," Sally declared, pointing ahead. The other two slid to a halt and looked over at a large metal building.

"Nic, you _are_ certain you can get us in?" Bunnie asked.

"Just follow the plan. I'll fly us up to that barred window up there. Bunnie, you break it quickly and we'll drop in. Sally, you tear down the halls as fast as you can and follow my directions," Nic said.

"A little shaky, isn't it? What about potential alarms?" Sally asked.

"We don't have time for detail," Nic replied.

"Hopefully, without Eggman controlin' them, it'll be fairly easy," Bunnie added.

"All right, I give in. Let's go," Sally said.

"Grab on girls," Nic said, activating her jet pack. They obeyed.

Nic hovered a moment, watching. All at once she shot ahead as the robots guarding the area weren't looking. "Bunnie, go," Sally ordered.

Bunnie let go, kicking in the bars and glass. "Sally, Nic, come on!" Bunnie said. Sally hit the ground running, the other two right behind here.

"Intruder alert!" a robotic voice said over the speakers. Robots began to converge in the hallway, but swiftly Team Acorn dealt with them.

"Hurry it up Sally, if we don't find the source of these bots and make sure he or she doesn't call them back, we'll have only minutes before the whole army converges here!" Nic said.

"Hold on," Sally said through gritted teeth. With that she pressed herself to go faster.

"Stop intruders!" a voice ordered over the speakers. Nic looked around for any cameras, drew her pistol, and began shooting each one she saw so as not to make their position in the base known.

"That voice. It sounds vaguely familiar," Bunnie remarked. Nic grimaced.

"Take a left then two rights, then one more left. That should be where the control room is. _All_ Robotnick's bases are laid out the same with rare exceptions, especially these old ones," Nic ordered.

"Got it," Sally confirmed, instantly following Nic's instructions.

As they neared their destination, Sally cried, "Bunnie, get the door!"

"I've got it covered Sally," Bunnie confirmed, jumping at it and kicking it in. All at once the trio of girls stood in the main computer room panting. A figure cried out in terror, spun around, and jumped up. The three girls gasped, however, on seeing who it was.

"Snively!" they all cried in shock.

"Well if it isn't Princess Sally, Bunnie, and Nic the Weasel," Snively said after recovering from his surprise long enough to scowl at them.

"Long time no see Snively," Nic said with a wink.

"You're the one who's been sending these robots out, ain't you?" Bunnie demanded.

"Of course I was! It was all me, and you'll never catch us at it! Did you think my _Uncle_ remembered you? Come on Clack, let's get out of here!" he exclaimed, running towards a door. The all too familiar metal bird made its sound and flew after Snively.

"I thought he hated that bird," Nic remarked.

"I guess after Robotnick ditched, he took it in out of pity," Sally suggested.

"He has pity?" Bunnie asked as the three ran after him.

"However little there is," Sally smiled. "Look at Hope Kintobar, his half, or step, sister. I forget which one."

"What's he been doin' all this time? How do he know that Robotnick has moved on to somewhere else?" Bunnie asked.

"Maybe he's a better spy than we gave him credit for," Nic suggested.

"He was no spy, but he was the leader type," Sally said.

"He knows enough. I wonder what other old toys of Eggman's he's stored up here," Nic stated.

"We'll catch him and find out soon enough," Sally said, a glint in her eyes as Snively looked fearfully back. Team Acorn was gaining.

"Oh no you don't Snively!" Bunnie called, leaping at him in a tackle and knocking him down. Snively cried out in pain.

Clack paused a moment to look back. "Clack, get help!" Snively ordered the bird. Clack sounded in agreement and continued on.

"Should I go after it?" Nic asked.

"Leave Clack alone, we have Snively now," Sally replied.

"Not for long you won't!" Snively shot, trying to pull free and almost succeeding, until Bunnie got a hold of him.

"Uh uh, you ain't goin' nowhere suga," she declared.

Just then, however, they heard a high pitched laugh and the sound of Clack making his little sounds. They looked up with gasps. "Hey girls, I've come with a message for you," the little black flying thing declared as he drew, from a bag, a TV screen.

"_What_ is _that_?" Nic asked.

"Oh ain't he the cutest little thing ya evah did see?" Bunnie asked, grinning at him.

The creature looked thrown at this. Clack cawed at him, but he ignored, asking, "You think I'm cute?"

"Why honey, you're adorable," Bunnie cooed. "Ah just wanna eat you up."

"You're gonna eat me?" he asked, eyes widening, tears filling them.

"Oh no honey chile," Bunnie quickly said.

"Bokkun, you may be out of practice, but drop the message already!" Snively ordered.

"Wait a minute, Bokkun! Sonic told us all about you, you little trouble maker! Every message you deliver blows up!" Sally shot at him.

"Wha, _Sonic_! You know _Sonic_!" Bokkun cried.

"Of course we do!" Sally declared.

"He said you were a trouble maker, but you just look too sweet to be one," Bunnie said sadly.

Bokkun looked at her with big eyes, guard down, asking, "I do?"

"Of course ya do suga," she replied, seizing him from the air and nuzzling him.

Nic and Sally looked confused at first, but soon enough their eyes lit up. "Ooh, she's good," Nic whispered to Sally.

"I see," Sally replied.

"Bokkun, drop the message!" Snively yelled at the little robot, or creature, whatever he was.

Bokkun frowned at him then demanded, "What do you say?"

"Drop it or I'll deal with you for good!" Snively barked.

"You ain't puttin' a hand on little Bokkun!" Bunnie declared, holding the little thing close to her.

"You're nice, I like you," Bokkun declared, putting the screen back and beaming up at her.

"Ah like you too sweetums. Ma name's Bunnie, and these here gals are ma friends, Sally Acorn and Nic the Weasel. Can we ask you a favor?" Bunnie asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Bokkun asked, albeit suspiciously.

"Sonic told us about some old bots Robotnick used to use," Bunnie began.

"You mean Doctor Eggman?" Bokkun questioned.

"Sure luv. Can you show us where them bots is? Betta yet, tell us where Sonic is son," Bunnie said.

"Son?" Bokkun asked. Bunnie patted his head.

"Bokkun, it's a trick!" Snively tried to warn. Bokkun, however, was flying once more, looking ponderous.

After a moment, Bokkun replied, "I'm not telling you where Sonic is, but I'll show you where the robots all are."

"Bless ma stars honey chil' you're a dream," Bunnie said.

Bokkun took her hand and dragged her off, the others following. Bokkun then said, "Come on Miss Bunnie."

"I'm comin chile," Bunnie giggled. Nic and Sally grinned victoriously at each other, dragging Snively along, Clack perched on his newest master's shoulders.

Soon enough they reached an old storage room. Bokkun then declared to Bunnie, "They're right in here mom."

"You stupid pathetic attention starved brat, it's a trick! She doesn't like you!" Snively insisted.

"I'm not attention starved, and she _does_ like me!" Bokkun defended.

"You're calling a rabbit you met ten minutes ago your mother!" Snively shouted.

"I am not!" Bokkun retorted. Looking to Bunnie he added, "Come on mom."

"I'm coming son," she replied, playing it up, yet somehow feeling guilty. He _was_ a cute little guy, she didn't exaggerate _that_. She kind of liked him. However, Sonic's stories of his little pranks kept playing through her mind. She followed Bokkun inside as Nic and Sally gave each other a high five.

On entering, the girls all gasped. Shutting the door behind them, they let go of Snively and looked around. "There!" Nic cried, pointing. The other two looked towards a row of bots, sitting against a wall, each one deactivated.

"Who are they?" Sally asked.

"Oh, that's easy," Bokkun replied, having long forgotten the message bomb. He flew up to them, saying, "These two were my friends, Decoe and Bocoe. These next ones were Robotnick's first robot employees, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. He was like _their_ dad too, at least Scratch and Grounder's. These last two were the ones he took after he left all of us, Orbot and Cubot."

"My stars sweetie; why didn't he deactivate Clack or get rid of _you_?" Bunnie asked.

"Eggman liked Clack for real. Clack was his pet, but he stopped loving him as much and left him here still activated. He left me too because, I don't know, I looked up to him like a father, and he played the part sometimes, so I guess he did like me, but other times he was really mean and made me cry," Bokkun narrated.

"Why that's awful! Who leaves a small child on his own?" Bunnie asked angrily. Bokkun shrugged and kicked at Decoe's foot.

"You've seen all you need to see, now get out!" Snively ordered them.

"Not so fast Snively. We still haven't found out where Sonic or your uncle are, or why you're even here," Sally stated.

"I'm here because Robotnick decided to do some spring cleaning. These bots he left were perfectly fine, useful even, and this base was still operational. Since he didn't have it in him to keep up with it, _I_ took over, and I kept an eye on my uncle too. After his latest defeat, I decided to start putting the pressure back on Mobotropolis and Knothole. Since _he_ seemed to forget, it was all fair game," Snively replied.

"I see we're not getting anything else from _you_," Sally stated. "Nic, can you reactivate them?"

"I'm on it," Nic confirmed, hurrying over to the seven deactivated bots. "Which ones?" she asked.

"All of them, they'll all have information on Sonic or Eggman somewhere," Sally replied.

"Unlikely, their memories haven't been used for a long time. The chances they'd remember are slim to none. Even if they did, it would take time for their systems to reboot. For once I'm glad I didn't activate them immediately," Snively declared proudly.

"We have time," Sally growled. "You aren't calling in any robots any time soon."

"Got it!" Nic exclaimed, pulling back. Suddenly the bots began to show signs of life. Team Acorn gasped. Slowly, jerkily, they were coming back to life. Feeling nervous, the team regrouped.

Meanwhile, Sleet confronted Nack, demanding, "What was that about? Who were you referring to? Who besides _us_ would come up with the same plan!"

Fang sighed, then answered, "Eggman Robotnick had a nephew and niece Sleet. Hope Kintobar wasn't bad, she sided with the freedom fighters. However, her much older brother, Snively, went from good to evil and stayed that way. He was treacherous, siding with whoever was winning then stabbing them in the back. He even overthrew Robotnick once or twice, only to be brought down by Sonic. He was a genius too, like his Uncle, but he was never as menacing a villain. I'm betting that's who came up with it. He would have access to all Eggman's old robots and know how to use them, including the metal's."

"Whoa, who knew?" Dingo asked, amazed at this knowledge. Sleet frowned at him.

"Incidentally, Maria Robotnick, that old and dead friend of Shadow's, was Eggman's cousin too," Fang said.

"Oh _was_ she? That _is_ interesting," Sleet murmured, perking up and looking ponderous.

"We can't be bothered with that mate. We need to wait to hear from Nic," Dingo said.

"She'll call in soon enough. What trouble could she have possibly gotten into?" Nack asked.

Back with Team Acorn, Bunnie questioned, "Uh, Sal-gal, what if they ain't too friendly?" Just then, however, they began to make robotic beeps. The girls turned in fear and began to back away. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

><p>(Final Notes: To be followed by, "Sonic Heroes Adventures: Installment 1-Tower Prison Escape."<p>

I hope you've enjoyed this story, though it wasn't one of my better ones. Trust me, the next one will be. There will be more characters introduced, and the Sonic Underground will be back in. The Vile Files will be the ones where either the Council Of Four deal with Eggman and Team Vile's plots, or focusing on Team Vile itself. In the Sonic Heroes Adventures, who will be included is determined by whatever the story is about. One could focus on the Babylon Rogues, another could focus on the Chaotix and Team Underground. This next one, however, will focus on them all. Whether there will be more than that I'm not sure yet, but I have some of it down already. I hope you enjoy that one as well. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
